


We Need To Talk

by Xylianna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Cuddling, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, ffxvalentines 2018, reluctant communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Gladio needs to talk to Ignis about their 'arrangement'.





	We Need To Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day, @HeatherStvns27! :D I worked in a few of your prompts the best I could. Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> (Written for the 2018 FFXValentines Exchange)
> 
> This was beta'd by calamityera, who continues to amaze me with her talent and kindness.

The buzz of Gladio’s phone in his pocket got his attention as he was gathering up his belongings in the locker room. He was done for the day and wanted nothing more than to go home, have dinner with Iris, and while away a few hours reading. As he swiped his phone unlocked to look, Gladio sincerely hoped whatever just came across his phone wasn’t a summons to another boring meeting, or an extra shift of guard duty, or…

Oh. Well, then, _that_ was a chocobo of a different color.

Gladio was being summoned, all right, but not for work.

The text was straightforward, reading simply, ‘My office, ten minutes’.

By Gladio’s count, he had about three more minutes to make it across the Citadel to the admin wing.

He didn’t run, but he did hustle. Something prickly was unfolding in the back of his head, irritation that had been building over recent weeks. Gladio didn’t need hearts and flowers all the time, but a little romance would be nice. At first, this had seemed like the perfect arrangement - they worked together, they kept similarly shitty hours, neither had time to date. They were friends, so that helped.

But fuck it, it wasn’t enough. It was never enough.

Gladio sighed, wondering if tonight was the night he’d actually speak up about it. Or if as usual, he’d have the best intentions, and lose them in the richness of verdant eyes, the bare expanse of milky skin.

When he arrived, Gladio didn’t bother knocking but let himself in and locked the door behind him. After toeing off his shoes and tossing his jacket to the side, Gladio walked into the well-furnished office, glancing around.

“One moment,” an inimitable voice called out from behind the desk.

Gladio glanced over and grinned, eyes alighting on one Ignis Scientia, feverishly mashing at his keyboard in an effort to finish his current task.

“You said ten minutes… it’s been eleven.” Crossing the room with a few large strides, Gladio reached out and shut off the computer monitor, earning himself an indignant glare.

“Gladiolus,” Ignis began to protest, half-rising from his chair.

“Uh-uh,” Gladio waggled a finger in playful remonstrance. “Don’t get up.”

Ignis appeared confused, a rare and delightful bewilderment wreathing his face that Gladio savored.

“We need to talk.”

“I didn’t ask you to come here for conversation,” Ignis drawled, an eyebrow quirking sardonically.

Gladio dropped inelegantly into one of the chairs across from Ignis’s desk and crossed his massive arms across his chest. “I know. That’s what I wanna talk about.”

Ignis rolled his eyes in a manner more befitting his age than his typical demeanor, and started to unbutton his shirt. “Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy this as much as I do, Gladiolus.”

It took supreme force of will to keep his eyes trained on Ignis’s face and not the growing expanse of naked chest, but Gladio managed it somehow. “You know I do. But, dammit Iggy, I want _more_.” He stood up and turned his back on the other man, figuring that was the only way he’d avoid getting distracted. “I’m tired of stolen moments behind closed doors. I wanna take you out to dinner. Go out for a moonlit stroll. Take you home to meet my family.”

Gladio’s breath shuddered out around a string of invective when he felt arms coil around his waist, nimble fingers undoing the button and fly of his jeans. He closed his eyes, knowing if he looked down, he’d be lost.

“Dammit, Ignis!”

“You wish for me to stop?” Words purred in the knowing tone of one who feels their victory is assured, even as a hand dipped beneath the waistband of Gladio’s boxers and wrapped around the hardening length of him.

Gladio mentally counted to ten. And again, when he felt his cock tugged free of clothing, the cool air of the room touching sensitive flesh for only a moment before it was engulfed by the wet heat of Ignis’s mouth.

Oh, fuck it, Gladio wasn’t gonna win this.

But maybe he could control it.

He reached down and entwined his fingers in Ignis’s ash-blonde hair, intentionally messing up the perfectly coiffed tresses in a way he knew would piss Ignis off. Gladio yanked Ignis’s head farther onto his dick, fucking his mouth with short little thrusts of his hips.

“You wanted this? So take it,” Gladio hissed between clenched teeth.

When he saw Ignis’s eyes roll up to meet his in surprise at the rough treatment, he almost relented, wondering if he’d gone so far. But dammit, those eyes were dark with lust. Ignis was _enjoying_ this. 

Well. Gladio was nothing if not a gentleman.

Keeping his hands tight in that disheveled hair, Gladio pulled Ignis’s head down until the tactician’s nose was buried in Gladio’s pubic hair, and Gladio could hear - and feel - the kneeling man gag around his length. He waited two more heartbeats, and then tugged Ignis’s mouth off of his cock, pushing him back to fall onto the floor.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

Ignis looked like he was going to stay something, mouth agape and eyes wide, pupils blown out to obscure all but the barest hint of green around blackness. But, Ignis snapped his mouth closed and braced himself in the position Gladio had barked out.

He was still wearing his pants, but Gladio didn’t mind. He knelt behind Ignis and made short work of the other man’s belt, undoing his trousers enough that he could pull them down to pool around his knees.

Gladio eyed the belt in consideration but rejected the idea. He was too angry. Tossing the belt aside, he reached out and probed a thick finger at Ignis’s asshole, delighting in the soft mewling cry the touch elicited from the normally reserved man. 

When his finger slid in with no resistance, Gladio chuckled, the sound a low rumble in his throat. “You really wanted it today, huh? Got yourself all nice and ready for me?”

“G-Gladio,” Ignis’s voice was a breathy parody of its normal confidence. 

“I wanna hear you say it.” Gladio lined up the head of his cock with that ring of muscle, but didn’t push in, not yet.

“Please!”

“That’s nice, but not want I’m goin’ for, and you know it.” Gladio began teasing his tip inside, the barest penetrative touch, staying there at the entrance as he taunted Ignis.

“I want you,” Ignis breathed, voice unraveling around the short words. “Please, Gladio, _now_!”

Gladio decided the time for words was past, and he pushed inside Ignis with one hard thrust.

“You want me? You’ve got me.” Okay, maybe he was still feeling chatty.

“Gladio,” Ignis keened his name, canting his hips back against the larger man’s pelvis entreatingly. 

“Use those fancy words,” Gladio reached forward and fisted a hand in Ignis’s hair, yanking his head back so Gladio could see his face in profile. “You never want me to talk, fine. You talk.”

Gladio watched the bob of Ignis’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed several times. He could see the sweat start to bead on Ignis’s face, and relented, rocking his hips once, twice, giving the other man a taste of things to come.

“Fuck me.” An obscene whisper, somehow rendered more filthy with the knowledge of whose lips the words escaped from.

Gladio rewarded Ignis’s plea with a rapid series of thrusts, stopping only when he felt he was standing at the precipice, the proverbial point of no return.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Ignis’s voice was a wrecked imitation of its normal calm control, and Gladio thought some of the moisture on that perfect face was tears. “Gladio, _please_ , fuck me properly. I need it. I need _you_.”

“You need me? _Me_ , not just my dick?” While this wasn’t the way Gladio envisioned having this conversation, he’d take what he could get.

“It’s always been you,” Ignis wailed, his head falling forward to hang between braced arms. “Always you, Gladiolus,” he said raggedly.

All of Gladio’s anger faded completely with that hard-earned admission.

“Iggy,” Gladio said, voice soft. “I feel the same way.”

He began to move, but instead of rough pistoning, he moved with aching slowness. Gladio released his hold on Ignis’s hair and caressed the hand over the planes of his back, reaching around to wrap his fingers around Ignis’s erection, pumping in time with each thrust.

It didn’t take long and Gladio felt Ignis spill over his hand, hot thick ropes of come that would surely need to be scrubbed from the carpet before they left. Gladio released his hold on Ignis’s length and wrapped is arm around Ignis’s waist, drawing him close, so close, as he kept moving. Gladio peppered small, feathery kisses across Ignis’s shoulder blades, before pressing his forehead against the base of Ignis’s neck as he came, murmuring nonsensical words of affection as he spilled deep inside the other man, more tension draining from his body than could be explained by mere post-orgasmic haze.

He disengaged from Ignis carefully, and tugged off his tank top to use it as a cloth, wiping them clean of the worst of the mess before stretching out on the floor next to where Ignis was curled. Gladio enfolded the smaller man in the safety of his arms, drawing him close, rolling him so that eyes of molten amber could meet those of mossy green.

“You okay?” Gladio asked, tenderly brushing a fingertip over Ignis’s flushed cheek.

Ignis smiled up at him. “Very much so. You?”

Gladio returned the smile. “Yeah.” His voice turned playful. “That wasn’t how I thought ‘the talk’ would go down, but, when have we ever been ones to do things the normal way?”

Ignis’s laughter was quiet, joy-filled, and achingly sweet. “Indeed.”

“I gotta ask though, now that we’re… not distracted,” Gladio fumbled a bit with his words, nerves creeping in now that he was thinking with his upstairs brain again.

Ignis snuggled closer against Gladio’s chest, looking up at him trustingly. “Yes?”

“Be my boyfriend?”

“Absolutely.”

They kissed with all the ardent promise of new love and stayed there, entangled in a sweaty heap on the floor of Ignis’s office, until the sun began cresting the horizon. Talking, planning, dreaming.

Loving.

Gladio thought that while things hadn’t gone as he'd expected, he had fuck-all to complain about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 Be my Valentine and leave a kudos/comment <3 <3


End file.
